Fahrenheit Annihilation
This deck utilizes the Fahrenheit rare-weapon cards to deal out fast/high damage as well as Fireball to finish off the enemy. Fahrenheit does 4 damage(5 upgraded) + X damage every turn where X is the number of Fire Quantums you have divided by 5. Fire Bolt does 3 damage for every 10 Fire Quantums you own. I currently have 5 Fahrenheit cards, one I got as a reward and the other 4 were just from pure luck. I was about to throw the extra ones out when I realized I could put them into good use. Having one or two Fahrenheit cards is still plenty effective, the only problem is that you'll have a much lower chance of drawing one. I realize the strategy is not for everyone, since it's hard to come across a rare-weapon, let alone 4 of them. Therefore, I have tried it with only 3 Fahrenheit's and it's still very effective against level 3 AI's and random PvP. Anyhow, you can test them on the trainer if you'd like: www.elementsthegame.com/'trainer'.html Cards: Chose Mark of Fire if you have upgraded Flying Weapon. Go with Mark of Air if your Flying Weapon is not upgraded. x15 Burning Pillar (Of course, upgrading these cards are useful, you can put out a Fahrenheit instantly at the beginning if you put 3 Burning Towers down) x3 Fahrenheit (Does not need to be upgraded, it only adds +1 base damage when upgraded) x6 Ash Eater (Upgraded Ash Eaters will generate 1 fire quantum per turn, practically making their summoning cost free, definitely upgrade if you have the money) x6 Fire Bolt (Upgraded Fire Bolts will reduce their cost to only 1 fire quantum) x6 Immolation (Upgrade these so you can get 9 fire quantums for each Cremation) x4 Flying Weapon (If you can afford to upgrade these, their cost to summon will become 0. This is good since you can just go with Mark of Fire instead of Mark of Air for even more quantums to fuel your Fire Bolt) Total: 40 cards. Note: You can add other cards, such as Rain of Fire, Fire Shield, Deflagration or whatnot for your own taste. Just keep in mind that the more total cards you have, the lower the chances of you getting a single card. Strategies: Pretty obvious here but here goes. Play your Fahrenheit card as soon as you get it. If you have Ash Eaters, play ONE at a time. This is just a test to see if your opponent has any cards that can destroy creatures. AI's are pretty dumb and will destroy your creature instantly if they have a suitable card. However, people usually wont bother killing off just one creature that does 2 damage...BE CAREFUL if you have a lot of Ash Eaters out on the field. I usually Immolate my Ash Eaters instantly if I already have 2 on the field. Generally, just Immolate them if you want to be safe and not waste 9 Fire Quantums (2 to summon and 7 from Immolate). Once you get an Animate Weapon card, save it until you have at least 2 Fahrenheit's in your posession before transforming your weapon into a creature.